Succumbing to the devil's temptation
by salvatoreslave
Summary: Klaus shows up unexpectedly at the boarding house where Elena, Damon and Stefan live. He has a strange request; he wants to move in. What ensues next is tart, hard lemonade. Do not read if bloodplay and menage a trois offends you. Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

Succumbing to the devil's temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: There will be a tart lemon involving Elena, Damon and Klaus in chapter 3. Also, there will be bloodplay in chapter 3. If this offends you, then don't start this story!**

Elena was bored. She was sitting on the floor playing a game of chess with Stefan. There really wasn't much else to do this night. No-one was in need of their assistance, no-one was even remotely in danger which was strange for a night in Mystic Falls. So, here she sat. Her mind was not really focused on the game. Instead, she was focused on her ever changing feelings about everything from being a vampire to her love for Damon.

She thought back to her days as a human. Yes, she had been happy because she didn't know another world existed out there. She would have grown up, had a normal life, gotten married and had children of her own. But, if she was honest, she didn't want those things anymore. Since turning her humanity back on, her feelings had changed when it came to vampirism. Honestly, she loved it now. She loved the feeling of power, of heightened senses and of never aging. And, mostly, she loved being able to be on a level playing ground with Damon Salvatore.

Damon called to her. The dark and uninhabited side to his personality suited her better now. Because that was how Elena felt. She no longer wanted a comfortable, ordinary life. She wanted adventure and passion.

She looked at Stefan. He was focused on the game, trying to find a way to make check mate and not really paying attention to Elena. That was okay with her. She no longer felt "in love" with him, but rather loved him like one would family. She had confessed this to him several nights ago and had expected him to become upset, but he had admitted to her that he felt exactly the same way.

While Stefan was absorbed in the game, she walked over to the table holding all of Damon's precious alcohol and poured herself another glass of bourbon. She loved the feeling of the liquid burning her throat as she sipped it from her delicate lips. She loved the way it made her loosen up just a little; just enough to be truthful to herself about what she really wanted.

And, what she wanted was Damon. All of him. Sure, she wanted to be by his side forever and she wanted him to want only her. But, she also wanted more carnal desires. She remembered how fucking awesome he was in bed. His skills were legendary, he could do things to woman that it seemed not many men were able to do. A night with Damon was a night of pure pleasure. She supposed it had something to do with the fact he had been around so long. Vaguely, she wondered if this was true.

Well, she thought, if being around a long time makes a vampire incredible in bed; I wonder what an original would be like? She giggled. Then blushed. Then immediately felt guilty.

Wait, why should I feel guilty? I haven't done anything and harmless fantasizing is just that – harmless.

Just then, the storm that had been swirling outside became more fierce. The lightning flashed and right behind it, thunder followed. The windows shook with the intensity of it. The lights in the house flickered twice and then went out. The only reason it was not completely dark was due to the ever present fire in the fireplace.

Suddenly, there was a light tapping at the front door.

"Who the hell could that be in this weather?" Elena said to no-one in particular.

Stefan just looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

Elena walked over to the door and gasped.

"Hello, love" purred a sexy English accent.


	2. Chapter 2

Succumbing to the devil's temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Damon had been upstairs in his massive tub enjoying a warm bubble bath and sipping on his favorite bourbon. Due to his keen hearing, he heard the knock at the door but didn't bother to get up. Let St. Stefan or virtuous Elena get the fucking door. He wasn't moving.

Elena still hadn't told him about the earlier conversation that she had with Stefan regarding the feelings they had for one another. Damon assumed that Elena was going to eventually go back to her innocent, albeit, sexy self and choose Stefan again. Figures, he thought, that always happened to him.

When he heard Klaus's voice at the front door a second later, he was at Elena's side a second later. He didn't even put clothes on in his haste to get to Elena. Even though he supposed she still loved Stefan, he would do all he could to never let any harm come to her.

Elena looked into the amused face of Klaus. He was standing there in the rain, his hair dripping droplets onto his drenched white shirt. She noticed that the shirt was completely transparent and she could see every muscle in his chest, every chiseled ab.

Before she could say anything to him, she felt Damon behind her. She peaked behind her shoulder and noticed with shock that he was completely naked. His entire body slick was slick with water. He glared at Klaus with ice cold blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" Damon demanded.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Klaus smirked.

"The fuck I will," Damon screamed.

It was during this heated exchange with Elena sandwiched between two incredibly hot, wet vampires that she remembered what she had been thinking about earlier.

Hmmm, she pondered. It's Damon I love, and it will always be Damon. But it _could _be fun playing with two hot, strong, dark, domineering vampires. _And, _Klaus is an original. Even Damon, who loved Elena with all his soul, partook of the occasional sorority girl from time to time. Well, if he can do it; then so can I.

"Damon?" Elena tried to keep her voice steady. She was feeling a little lightheaded.

"What?" he growled, never looking away from Klaus.

"Maybe we could let him in, you know, to see what he wants."

Damon looked at Elena like she had gone crazy. Did she not remember all of the evil and downright malicious things Klaus had done to them all? He had sucked her dry for fuck's sake.

"Please," Elena whispered.

Damon just moved a little to the left, indicating that Klaus could come in. But he didn't say the words. He was too pissed to even try.

Klaus took a deep breath, then stepped into the Salvatore boarding house.

He must have noticed that Damon was stark naked, but he didn't comment. He didn't even look surprised. He strode over to the couch and sat down.

Stefan, who had been glued to the floor, now took a seat in the chair adjacent to the couch. This should be interesting, he mused.

"Join me," Klaus said, motioning to Elena and Damon to sit down beside of him.

Elena moved to sit next to him, but Damon grabbed her wrist, keeping her within a safe distance of Klaus.

"I'm not here to harm anyone," Klaus said sincerely.

"I don't give a holy fuck what you want," Damon hissed.

Elena moved a little closer to Damon, wanting to reassure him that she was okay, that she was safe. She was honestly curious about what Klaus had to say. _And_, she was more than a little turned on by the whole scene.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He seemed to be having a hard time trying to convey his thoughts into words.

Finally, after several seconds, he simply said, "You know that I've been in New Orleans. You also know that Silas wants me gone. You may not know that Silas has been tracking me and he found out where I was hiding."

He stopped, took a deep breath and started again.

"I've come here to ask for your assistance, your protection, if you will."

No-one moved. Was he serious?

Stefan looked at Damon who was looking intently at Elena. There were both thinking the same thing. It would be up to her. She would make the decision because after all Klaus had done to everyone, it was Elena that he had hurt the most.

Elena slowly walked over to Klaus despite the obvious tension that she felt emanating off of Damon. Purposefully, she sat down next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"Fine, Klaus. We'll do this for you. But, don't mistake our kindness for weakness. If you move one step out of line, I'll fucking tear your head off myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Succumbing to the devil's temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is going to be rated very mature. It involves a hard lemon with Elena, Damon and Klaus. Also bloodplay. Do not read if you don't like. ;)**

A month had passed without any hint of trouble from Klaus. In fact, he and Damon had become buddies. They were a lot alike deep down. The enjoyed the same things; drinking, fighting, talking about hot girls, talking about fucking hot girls and finally feeding from hot girls.

Elena rolled her eyes as she listened to their conversation. Boys, she thought. They are all the same.

Stefan and Caroline were away that night. Actually, they had been getting closer as time went on. Elena had asked him about it several nights ago and he just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. She was happy for him…he needed someone just as much as Caroline did.

But tonight, Elena was nursing a bruised ego. Downing another gulp of hard liquor, she felt herself becoming ever drunker. That was okay with her. Since Klaus had moved in, Damon had been virtually ignoring her. He was nice to her, but he kept treating her like she was still the chaste, naïve little girl that he used to know.

Well, tonight is the night I'm going to change that, she thought. Tonight's the night I'm going to finally show Damon how much I love him. But I'm also going to show him that I'm no longer the innocent, fragile Elena that I used to be.

She slowly stood up from her position on the couch and stretched. Neither Klaus nor Damon paid her any mind. Quietly, she walked upstairs to her bedroom. She sat down in front of her vanity and reached for the liquid black eyeliner. She applied a heavy swipe above each eyelash, then applied color to her lids, giving her eyes a sexy smoky look. She reached for her dark red lipstick and applied it to her lips. Finally, she shook out her long chestnut hair, giving it a tangled, just out of bed appearance.

She sauntered over to her closet and picked out a sheer black dress. It was short and it barely covered her luscious ass. The spaghetti straps grazed her shoulders teasingly. To complete her look, she chose a pair of spiked black stiletto heels.

Making sure to be quiet, she tip-towed down the stairs and went out the back door that was in the kitchen. She wasn't going to be gone long.

Elena stalked her prey. She was in a bar just outside of town looking for the perfect specimen. She zeroed in on a girl with long reddish-blonde hair grinding on a very aroused male on the dance floor. Not thinking twice, Elena walked with purpose over to her. She looked her straight in the eyes and whispered, "You will come with me. You won't put up a fight and you will let me and my friends do whatever we want with you."

The girl looked dazed for a moment and then nodded.

Sneaking back in the door from which she exited was easy. She could hear that Damon and Klaus were full on drunk. That was fine with her. The drunker the better. It meant that their inhibitions would be lowered.

Elena took the girl upstairs to her room and did her makeup and hair to mimic the what the boys downstairs would find the most visually appealing. Then she found her most provocative lingerie outfit and placed in on the girl. It was a red lace bra that barely covered her nipples and a crotchless thong. With an afterthought, she gave the girl a pair of black stiletto boots to wear.

Perfect, Elena thought, looking at the girl. Elena wanted a taste, just a little one, but she decided she would wait. She wanted to surprise the boys downstairs and she knew if she made the girl bleed, they would smell it immediately.

Moments later, Elena sauntered down the stairs, the girl behind her in tow. She didn't even ask her name. It didn't really matter to her anyway.

She walked over to the parlor and stood quietly in front of Damon and Klaus. She had the girl who she decided she would call Bambi for the evening stand beside her.

Elena just waited. She knew that they boys would notice her soon enough. After a few seconds, Damon looked up. He had been laughing about something Klaus had said, but when he saw the two women, he didn't make a sound.

"Hi boys, I brought you a present." Elena purred. She was so wet she knew they had to notice it. Hell, she could smell it, so she knew they could.

Klaus looked up then and immediately his eyes darkened.

"Holy fuck," he murmured.

"Elena, what are you doing," Damon questioned. Damn, she looked fucking good enough to eat.

"Damon," Elena said sincerely, she wanted him to understand what she was about to say. "I love you. I always have, I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was too scared. But, I'm not the unblemished girl you once knew. I don't want to be. I want to be who I am. A vampire. I want to revel in it. And, I want to do it with you by my side."

Damon looked shocked.

She continued. "Just because we love one another doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, does it?"

"Umm, no, Elena – it doesn't" he answered her, his pupils dilating as he began to understand what this night might entail.

"Then," Elena countered, "Let the games begin."

Teasingly, she slipped down the zipper on the side of her dress. Slowly, she stepped out of it and let it flutter to the floor.

She was completely naked except for the stilettos she wore. She was fucking magnificent.

"Boys," she purred, "let's begin with dinner, shall we?"

Damon and Klaus stood up then, both with very apparent erections. Elena licked her lips. She knew Damon was well endowed, but it appeared Klaus was too.

They made a move as if to stand next to Bambi, but Elena stopped them.

"Clothes off first, boys"

They hurried to comply. It was almost comical, Elena thought, suppressing a smile.

Clothes lay scattered across the wooden floor. Damon and Klaus moved like panthers toward Bambi, but being compelled, she couldn't move. Elena watched hungrily as Damon attacked Bambi's left breast with his exposed fangs, while Klaus attacked the right side of her neck.

Elena felt her own fangs lengthen. She sank to her knees in front of Bambi and sank her teeth into the girls exposed inner thigh. Elena's eyes rolled back into her head as the crimson liquid poured down her eager throat. Fuck, did she taste exquisite, Elena mused.

For several seconds, all that could be heard were the sounds of feeding. Klaus and Damon probably would have sucked the girl dry, but Elena really didn't want that hanging over her head. She was a vampire, but she HAD turned her humanity back on, after all.

So, reluctantly, she dislodged her fangs from the girls thigh and looked up at Damon while he was still engrossed in his meal. He looked so fucking hot that Elena couldn't help herself as she flicked the tip of her tongue over Damon's erect and very hard member. It must have startled him, because he stopped sucking at Bambi's wound above her nipple and gasped.

"Fuck, Elena," he growled.

Taking that as encouragement, she wrapped her lips around him and sucked. She hollowed out the cheeks of her mouth and took all of him inside of her mouth until she her nose touched the tip of his pubic bone.

His hands flew to the back of her head. She continued sucking, alternating between grazing him with her teeth and hollowing out her cheeks until he began to shudder.

Elena noticed that she no longer could hear the sounds of frenzied feeding coming from Klaus. She peered over to him and noticed that he was intently watching her. Blood ran down his chin and Elena rose and licked it from him sensuously.

Damon growled out a warning.

She looked him candidly, "Remember, it's you I love." She and Klaus watched him for a moment until they noticed a change in his expression.

"As I love you," he answered and Elena placed a tender kiss on his bloodied lips.

Bambi moaned, she was oozing blood from her wounds and the three vampires turned their attention back to her.

"We aren't going to kill her." Elena said firmly.

"Please," Klaus begged. Elena giggled, this was just like him.

"No, Klaus," she countered.

"Fine," he huffed and turned as if to walk away. Elena grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Klaus looked confused.

"This doesn't mean the fun is over," Elena purred.

Klaus just licked his lips and smirked.

Elena turned her attention back to Damon. She pushed him and he fell back with a huff on the couch.

"That's better," she expressed.

She sank to her knees in front of him and without hesitation, took his entire length in her mouth again. Damon hissed.

Klaus couldn't help himself. He was beyond turned on. He was throbbing so hard that it was borderline painful. He positioned himself behind Elena, grabbed her by her hair, and sunk himself in one hard thrust into her.

She growled, the vibrations going straight to Damon who was buried to the hilt in her mouth. He threw his head back and bit his lip. He wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

Elena continued to attack Damon sucking and mewling with fervor as Klaus pounded her deeper and harder with vampire speed.

"Yep," she thought, originals _do_ know how to fuck.

"Elena," Damon moaned. "I can't…I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep this up."

"Well, lets rectify that, shall we," she teased.

She stood up, dislodging herself from Klaus and straddled Damon. Never taking her eyes from his, she sunk slowly down on him. She sat there for a moment. Klaus was large, but Damon was fucking huge and she had to let herself become accustomed to his girth. Finally, she started to grind against him and Damon grabbed her hips roughly.

Elena had almost forgotten about Klaus until she felt the tip of his member press against her backside. She stilled for just a second and then started to grind Damon again. Klaus took this as a positive sign and thrust slowly into her.

Fuck, Elena thought. This was fucking bliss. She felt so full and so wanted. She kissed Damon full on the mouth, probing with her tongue, fighting for dominance.

She felt the familiar stirrings beginning deep inside.

"Fuck…Oh…just…just fuck." She screamed.

Damon and Klaus had developed a rhythm and it was so sweet that Elena saw stars. All three of them had a fine sheen of sweat on their skin and blood from Bambi was smeared all over their bodies. This couldn't get more perfect, Elena thought.

She was just on the edge, looking over the precipice when Damon pushed his thumb harshly into her swollen clit and Elena lost it.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkk," she growled.

The contractions of her muscles were so intense that Damon and Klaus couldn't last. She began to feel them pulsating inside of her and then felt the sting of fangs in her right shoulder blade and her left breast.

Damon and Klaus remained inside of her for a few more moments of bliss until they began to soften. Klaus removed himself first and Damon stood up with Elena in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Elena closed her eyes; she was floating.

Later that night, Caroline and Stefan came home. Walking in, the first thing they noticed was a half naked blond girl curled up on the floor asleep. She had 3 sets of puncture wounds that were slowly beginning to heal on her body.

Caroline walked cautiously into the room, Stefan behind her. She stopped short, however, when she saw the scene in front of the fireplace.

Stefan ran into her and then peered over her shoulder to see what had caused her to pause.

There on the floor, on a black fuzzy blanket lay Elena asleep curled into Damon, while Klaus was laying on his side next to Elena. All three were covered in blood and sweat and the room smelled strongly of sex.

"What the fuck?" Stefan whispered.

Caroline turned to Stefan, looked him straight in the eyes and said innocently, "So, when can I move in?"

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. This is only my second story that I have ever written for fan fiction. I would like to write more about the things that could happen if Caroline were to move in with Stefan, but I'm not sure if you guys might want that. Review and let me know. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Succumbing to the devil's temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Elena was the first one to awake the next morning. She stretched her long limbs and had to untangle Damon's arms from her body. Klaus was lying on his side, facing her. He looked peaceful. Elena couldn't imagine him ever looking like that before. It was nice.

She yawned as she walked downstairs to the cooler where the blood bags were kept. She was famished. I guess a night like last night would make anyone hungry, she thought with a smile.

When she came back upstairs, Damon and Klaus had already dressed. Damon had compelled Bambi to remember nothing and had sent her on her way.

She hadn't gone upstairs to put any clothes on before getting her breakfast. She had been too ravenous. So, when she walked into the parlor, she was completely naked. Blood was still smeared on her body from the night before.

Damon and Klaus looked at her hungrily and Elena suddenly felt self conscious. She grabbed the afghan lying on the back of the couch and hurriedly put it over her shoulders, covering most of her body from their view.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower," she murmured.

As soon as Elena walked thru her bedroom door, Caroline pounced.

"Ok, spill…what was Klaus like? How big was he? What was it like having _both _of them at the same time?" Caroline looked like she was about to burst.

"Um," Elena didn't know what to say. She was a little embarrassed that Caroline knew what they had done together.

"Oh, don't be like that….I'm just curious, I've never done anything like that before." Caroline pleaded.

"Well…ok." Elena conceded.

An hour had passed and Elena had dished to Caroline about every single detail. Caroline had sighed, giggled and screamed with glee with every detail Elena had provided.

Finally, Elena was able to take her much needed shower. Caroline was left alone with her thoughts.

I wish I had the guts to do that, Caroline mused. I love Stefan, but it _would _be nice to try something new. I don't think he would ever go for it, she thought disappointed.

When Elena got out of the shower, she noticed Caroline deep in thought. She was also frowning just a little.

"What's wrong, Caroline?"

Caroline's face flushed, "I just wish I could do something like that, too. I don't think Stefan would ever go for something like that."

"Well… we could try something like that out first before actually doing it." Elena suggested with a smirk.

Caroline looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"First, if we are going to do this….we need to consume lots of human blood. It's going to take some serious energy." Elena said.

Later that night, Stefan, Damon and Klaus were all sitting around the massive tv playing World of Warcraft. It was one of the things that had bonded them together since Klaus had moved in.

There were no awkward moments between any of the boys about the previous night. Klaus knew Elena loved Damon and that was fine with him. Stefan had long ago accepted the fact that he could walk in on Damon involved in any various activity. Not much surprised him about his brother anymore. And, Damon was just happy that Elena had finally found that erotic side that he knew had always lurked just underneath the surface. As long as everyone understood that Elena was his, he was happy.

Caroline and Elena sat with Bonnie around the kitchen table. They knew the boys attention would be occupied for some time with the game.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

"Yep, it's time I got in touch with my more….sensual side." Caroline grinned.

"Well, let's get started. You'll have about 2 hours to do what you need to do before they realize what's going on." Bonnie stated. "I can make them unconscious, but you guys will have to take control of the dream."

Elena looked at Bonnie. She had this curious expression on her face. Like she was self-conscious about the whole situation but kind of curious, too.

"Bon, are you okay?" Elena asked with genuine concern.

"Um, yeah….I just." She paused for a moment.

"Go on, Bonnie."

"I just….I just wish I had someone, too." There, she had said it. Bonnie had sat around and watched Elena fall in love, and then Caroline and she was sincerely happy for them both. But she felt left out. She wanted someone to love her for her, for who she really was inside. Yes, she was a little jealous about the whole sex thing that was happening at the boarding house, but it was more than that. She didn't have really any family left and she was aware of acutely lonely she was. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to live here with them. She wanted to be part of the family, no matter how fucked up it was. It was still family.

"Bon, I didn't know you felt like that." Caroline said quietly.

The earlier mood was forgotten as the three best friends conversed.

As Bonnie divulged about her feelings, Elena and Caroline gave each other a cautionary glance. Bonnie noticed and immediately felt a pang of regret for sharing how she felt with the two girls.

Elena hurried to say something to Bonnie before she got up and ran out in a river of tears.

"Bon, we love you so much. You are our very best friend. You have done so much for us and I don't know how we could ever repay you. " Elena took a deep breath and carried on. "It's just that…well…we are all vampires now and with that comes certain….urges and we don't want to make you uncomfortable or scared in any way."

"I can handle the blood bags and even the occasional snack from a human…if you don't' harm them, of course," the witch hurried to explain.

Caroline and Elena smiled nervously. How do they explain to Bonnie, who was a card carrying member of the V card society, that the urges they were talking about had nothing to do with blood.

"Um, Bon, we aren't talking about blood. We are talking about other _urges_." Caroline stated which only confused Bonnie more.

Bonnie thought for a minute. What other urges were there? Vampires had only one urge that was hard to control – the craving for blood. But, wait, Bonnie thought to herself. What if the thing that Caroline and Elena had asked her to help out with earlier had something to do with a yearning of a different sort?

Bonnie's face immediately flushed and Elena and Caroline knew that Bonnie had stumbled upon the answer.

What could be more primal than the desire for sex?

"Well, just because I haven't actually done it, doesn't mean that I don't want to." Bonnie said nervously.

Caroline and Elena looked at one another and then at Bonnie. And, all three suddenly smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Succumbing to the devil's temptation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Stefan was confused. How did I get here, he thought. He heard a movement to his left and his body took on a predatory stance. Staring intently at the corner from where the noise came, he prepared his body to attack whatever was in the shadows.

Suddenly, Damon appeared as if out of thin air.

"Fuck, Damon." Stefan let out the deep breath he had been holding.

Instead of the usual smirk that Stefan had become accustomed to, Damon face looked confused as well. Like he was on alert.

Just then, Klaus sauntered in from the kitchen.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Klaus demanded impatiently.

"Honestly, I don't know. The last thing I remember is playing World of Warcraft." Stefan answered.

"The same with me." Damon stated.

"Boys, calm down." All three vampires heard the voice (or voices – it sounded like more than one) and looked at one another bewildered.

"Stefan, sit on the chair next to the couch, please. Damon, sit on the couch and Klaus, please sit down on the chair near the fireplace," the voices said in unison. The voices seemed erotic and mischievous in nature.

Of course, the men hurried to comply. After all, how many times in their long lives had something like _this_ everhappened?

"Good," the voices purred.

Just then, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline materialized in front of Damon, Klaus and Stefan, respectively. All three females wore the same outfit. Black corsets with pink strips and matching panties. Little pink bows attached to the fabric at their hips peaked out teasingly.

In the distance, far away it seemed, music played. It was the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

The three women started to sway seductively to the lyrics.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

The men looked on in shock. What was happening? They were confused as fuck, but they were okay with where this evening was headed.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

As the song played on, the girls had slowly stripped themselves of all pieces of clothing. On cue, they stalked their way to the men in front on them.

Slowly, deliberately, each one was stripped of their shirts and then jeans.

"What shall we do now, ladies?" Caroline asked playfully.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to the females. This was fucking astounding.

"I think we should play with them," Bonnie purred.

"Yes, girls, let's play," Elena agreed

Suddenly, the men were naked completely. Not that they minded.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline dropped to their knees in front of the three vampires and crawled over to them.

Elena in front of Damon.

Caroline in front of Stefan.

Bonnie in front of Klaus.

And, then it was as if the three couples were in a room alone.

Elena looked up from under her long dark eyelashes at Damon. He was riveted. His normally cerulean eyes were dark with want. She smirked. Suddenly, she took his entire length in her eager mouth and sucked hard. Damon almost came up out of his seat. Holy fuck, he would never tire of her. This feeling was incredible. His hands flew to Elena's hair and held her gently to him. She sucked and licked and grazed her teeth across the length of his cock and watched him come undone in front of her.

Elena was completely enthralled with Damon. She focused solely on him as she rose to her feet and straddled him. She grabbed his length with her tiny hand and held it above her for a split second. Slowly, never taking her eyes off of his, she took him into her inch after sweet inch.

Damon grabbed her hips roughly and had she still been human, he would have left bruises.

"Fuck, Elena…god you're so wet."

She just smirked and continued to grind him, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Damon had about all he could handle. He wanted to be in control. Flipping Elena over on her back, he placed her legs on his shoulders and began to thrust into her, first hard and then tantalizing slow. Elena began to feel the knot loosen in her stomach.

His forehead was furrowed in concentration. She could feel the tiny quivers that would shudder across his stomach and she knew that he was close.

"Damon, please….," she begged.

"Please, what, baby?"

"I need more….please," she was almost incoherent now.

Damon smirked, thrust hard and deep into her while grazing her clit with his thumb.

Elena latched onto his back with her nails, making little wounds there. She was clenching so hard around him, it was the sweetest release.

She felt her fangs lengthen and buried them in his forearm. That was all it took for Damon who cried out Elena's name, spilling into her.

He tenderly placed his forehead to hers and kissed her gently on the mouth. I love him so much, she thought to herself.

Klaus was the first to become aware of his surroundings. Damon and Stefan were stirring. It wouldn't be long before they were awake. What the fuck had happened? The controllers to the game lay at their feet on the floor. Their crystal glasses still held their bourbon. The fire was still in the fireplace. He glanced at the clock. Three hours had passed since he lost consciousness.

Finally, Stefan and Damon came to. They looked at one another and then Klaus. What had happened?

"What the hell?" Damon murmured.

"I just had the strangest dream….if you want to call it that." Stefan muttered.

"It was so real." Klaus stated, confused.

Damon looked at Stefan and Klaus with a heated expression on his face. They better not have had the same fucking dream as he had. He would be royally pissed off.

"Who'd you dream about?" He questioned

"Bonnie," Klaus answered at the same time as Stefan said, "Caroline."

The three vampires looked with narrowed eyes toward the kitchen. They could hear the girls in there talking excitedly and giggling like mad.

"So, Bon, what did you think?" Caroline and Elena asked excitedly.

"I think I'm ready for the real thing." Bonnie answered mischievously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Succumbing to the devil's temptation**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Three long, but exciting weeks had passed since the girls had pulled the little dream sequence episode. Since then, Bonnie's curiosity had skyrocketed.

Bonnie and Caroline had moved into the boarding house a week ago. Caroline moved into Stefan's room, of course. Elena already shared a room with Damon. So, Bonnie chose a huge room down the hall from them and across the hall from Klaus.

Bonnie had been looking at Klaus in a whole new way since the dream. Obviously, she didn't really have sex with him but it was amazing none the less. She hadn't been in control of the dream, either, that was something that Elena and Caroline had done. Bonnie did things to Klaus in that dream that she didn't even know was possible. But, she definitely wanted to try them out.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Klaus. According to Elena, he had calmed down considerably since living here. No more evil schemes, no more putting daggers into siblings that he occasionally saw, no more drama. He was still Klaus, though, and Bonnie kept her eye on him.

During the day, the household was peaceful. Tranquil even. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena enjoyed shopping, getting mani/pedi's or having a spa day. The guys usually were out and about, tinkering around with cars (in Stefan's case), painting (in Klaus's case) or drinking (in Damon's case). Well, Damon usually had Elena up in their bedroom several times a day, too. His appetite was voracious, but that was just fine with Elena.

At night, the gang got together and usually made dinner for Bonnie. The vampires didn't ordinarily bother to eat human food, but they still sat around the massive cherry table and talked and laughed. Bonnie appreciated the gesture; it was nice to finally belong to a family who loved her.

Klaus regarded Bonnie from a distance most of the time. He was cordial to her, but never really interacted intimately with her. If Bonnie was honest with herself, this hurt her feelings a little. She didn't understand it.

The reason Klaus kept away from Bonnie was known only to Damon and Stefan. Klaus had confided in them that even before the whole dream episode, he had been attracted to Bonnie. He just didn't know how to approach her given his history of all of the malicious things he had done to her in the past. He wasn't that person anymore. He had been acutely lonely and would've done absolutely anything to belong somewhere – anywhere. He also felt emotions strongly. When he was high, he was high. But when he was low, he couldn't be any lower. He supposed it had something to do with him being an artist. So, when he got mad – it was usually a spectacle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie lay awake in her bed. Sleep wasn't going to come for her tonight. She glanced at her bedside clock, it read 2:27am.

She knew what the problem was. Every day, she watched Stefan shower Caroline with affection and Damon dote on Elena and Klaus was still….distant. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Klaus had gotten under her skin. Anyone could see how fucking gorgeous he was and how his accent could make you wet with one word spoken from those perfect lips. He had a little boy charm to him, too. His smile was mischievous and his dimples were adorable.

Shit, Bonnie cursed under her breath. She kicked the sheet off of her flawlessly shaped mocha legs and huffed. Autumn was starting to show itself in Mystic Falls and the night was cool, but Bonnie was flushed. She was frustrated. And she knew why.

Klaus was just across the hall. It took every ounce of her being to not tip toe into his room and into his bed. He was so close…yet so far away. Well, she would do the next best thing. Fantasize.

_His soft lips planted tiny kisses starting at her smooth thigh. Slowly, he licked a trail from her belly button to her collar bone. He paused at the indention in her neck, inhaling her scent. His fingers ghost across her stomach, finally settling on her core. Teasingly, he gradually plunged one finger inside of her. Finally, after many torturous minutes, he would add another finger. Faster and deeper, he would thrust until his tongue would peek out between those luscious lips of his and he would lick and attack her clitoris until she would come._

Bonnie was lost in her fantasy. Her petite fingers made hard circles around her aching button and as she roughly thrust two fingers inside of her core, she finally found her release.

"Klaus," the name fell from her lips as sweet as honey.

Her body gradually stopped quivering and she roll over on her side in a fetal position. She had a enormous, satisfied grin on her face and as she thought about her feelings for Klaus, sleep claimed her.

Klaus was lying in his bed grinning like the Cheshire cat. He had heard everything that fell from Bonnie's lips. He loved the little mewling noises that she made when she was almost ready to come. He loved the scent that surrounded him that spoke of her arousal. But, what he loved the most was the sound of his name as it fell from her lips.

The next evening, Bonnie knew she had to act. So, she lifted her chin high and marched into the dining room like she was on a mission. Elena and Caroline were in there playing a game of quarter bounce. A discarded bottle of Jose Cuervo was lying on the floor while a ½ empty bottle sat on the table. They were giggling like hyenas and it seemed _everything_ that Caroline said was freaking hilarious to Elena. Tears were running down her cheeks from laughing so hard. They looked up at the same time as Bonnie marched into the room.

"Whatcha need, Bon Bon?" Caroline slurred.

Bonnie took a shot glass and poured herself a drink. She then shook some salt on her hand, licked it, did the shot and then put the lemon in her mouth and sucked. She repeated this until she felt tipsy.

Caroline and Elena knew Bonnie was trying to get some liquid courage in her system for what she was about to say. They sat there, eyes on Bonnie and waited for her to speak.

"Girls, I need some expertise." Bonnie said matter of factly.

"Ok…what is it?"

Bonnie took another shot and then grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the dining room table.

"I need you to teach me how to give head. Like awesome head. Like roll your eyes back in your head – head." Bonnie hiccupped.

"Well, alrighty then." Elena exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon and the guys were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching the latest Fast and Furious when Damon perked up.

The conversation that Bonnie was having with the girls had filtered into his subconscious. He really didn't pay any attention until he heard the word, "head."

This should be fucking awesome, he thought. Motioning to Stefan and Klaus, he put his finger up to his lips to tell them to be quiet. He turned up the volume on the tv and all three of them silently walked into the corner of the dining room. They watched the scene play out before them, trying like hell to not make a noise.

"Well, the first thing you gotta do, Bon, is take it in your hands and lick it from base to tip. Like this." Caroline put the banana up to her mouth and licked it. Elena dissolved into a fit of giggles. Bonnie just stared intently – she was learning something dammit.

"Then, you stroke it gently – but not too gently – with your hands." Elena demonstrated.

"Ok, got that." Bonnie said. She was all business.

"Then you place it in your mouth and start to suck, hard. You have to alternate between sucking and licking. Like a lollipop." Caroline showed her.

"Or like an ice cream." Elena offered.

"You can graze your teeth lightly on it, but don't do it too hard cause it's sensitive – you know." Caroline and Elena said seriously.

All three of the male vampires were silently watching, trying desperately to not ruin this perfect scene by laughing. They almost lost it, though, when Bonnie questioned: "Well, when do I blow on it?"

"Um…Bon – you don't really do that." Caroline stated.

"I mean, you could blow on it, but I don't think that's gonna really get you anywhere."

"Well, why the fuck do they call it a blow job?" Bonnie asked, honestly curious.

Elena and Caroline looked at each other silently and then burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok…let's be serious about this. Bonnie needs our help, Lena." Caroline slurred.

Elena took the banana then and placed it in her mouth. She demonstrated what she would do if she were the one to give Damon head. When she was finished, the poor banana looked like it had been put through the blender.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena looked at it.

"Well, I'm usually more graceful than that….I'm drunk." Elena stated in her defense.

Remind me _never_ to let Elena get _anywhere_ near my dick when she's had too much tequila, Damon thought.

"OK, like this?" Bonnie questioned, taking another banana from the fruit bowl.

She was doing really well and the girls were pretty impressed when Bonnie accidentally shoved the banana too far down her throat and started choking.

Elena rushed up and started pounding Bonnie on the back.

"Deep throating takes some practice." She told her.

"Yeah…it does." Caroline said sincerely.

Stefan was about to burst from trying so hard to keep silent. This was probably the funniest fucking thing he had ever witnessed.

Damon looked at Stefan with a smirk on his lips. So, Caroline had skills.

"Way to go, baby bro." Damon whispered.

Stefan just smirked back.

When the three boys turned their attention back to Bonnie, she had half of a banana in her left hand and the other half of it had fallen on the floor.

"I didn't mean to break it," Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon and Stefan looked at Klaus who had his hands wrapped protectively around his groin.

"Good luck, buddy." Stefan murmured to Klaus.

Klaus's eyes were wide. Holy shit – this was kinda hot but at the same time _really_ scary.

Damon looked at Klaus. This was fucking hilarious. "Yeah, dude," he said, "don't let her bite your dick in half."

Klaus just nodded.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had **_**a lot**_** of fun writing it. ;) I mean, really, can you just imagine the look on Klaus's face?**


End file.
